Tous les soirs elle pleure
by Mimial09
Summary: Esmée Anne Platt Evenson est une jeune femme magnifique, qui a tout pour être heureuse, mais la réalité est bien différente, alors pour soulager son malheur, tous les soirs, elle pleure. Esmée/ Carlisle. OS.


Je vous livre un OS sur un personnage de Twilight que je n'ai encore jamais travaillé et pourtant ô combien intéressant. J'aime bien imaginer la vie des personnages avant le moment raconté par Stephenie Meyer. Aujourd'hui c'est un OS sur le passé d'Esmée, mais une Esmée bien différente de ce que l'on imagine. Cela se passe alors qu'elle est encore humaine et qu'elle est mariée à Mr Evenson, et pourtant un certain vampire aux cheveux blonds n'est pas très loin :)

PS : Ayant du temps libre aujourd'hui, j'en profite pour boucler tout plein d'écrits en cours, donc j'espère vous dire à bientôt :)

**Résumé :** Esmée Anne Platt Evenson est une jeune femme magnifique, qui a tout pour être heureuse, mais la réalité est bien différente, alors pour soulager son malheur, tous les soirs, elle pleure. Esmée/ Carlisle. OS.

* * *

**Tous les soirs elle pleure.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

Esmée Anne Evenson, anciennement Platt était pour tous une femme heureuse et épanouie dans son mariage. Seulement les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on le croit et on apprend que la réalité porte bien des masques pour cacher cette vérité dérangeante.

La vérité sur l'histoire d'Esmée se composait en quelques mots, violence conjugale. Mais qui aurait cru que le respecté Monsieur Evenson battait sa femme ? Esmée avait toujours rêvé du prince charmant de ces contes pour enfants, elle avait toujours espéré avoir une vie comme dans ces livres, juste du bonheur, de la magie.

Et pourtant le rêve commença à s'effriter lorsque ses parents décidèrent de quel homme épouser, elle ne perdit pourtant pas espoir et fît ce que sa mère lui avait appris toute sa vie, être une épouse accomplie. Ce rêve qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle disparut finalement alors que son mari la gifla et qu'elle vola à travers la pièce sous la force de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

La première fois, il lui avait dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur elle, et Esmée le crut. Alors au début elle se disait qu'elle méritait ces punitions, qu'elle n'était pas assez dévoué à son mari, et petit à petit, cela devenait un geste courant, comme une habitude, les coups ne faisaient plus vraiment mal à force, elle n'essayait pas de se soustraire ou d'échapper à cette violence. Esmée redoublait d'attention envers son bourreau mais rien n'y faisait, les coups ne cessaient toujours pas.

Le temps passait et finalement, elle se persuada que la vie, c'était ça, que les contes d'enfants avec ces princesses et cette magie n'étaient que des mensonges.

.

.

Malgré son dévouement à son mari, Esmée avait toujours des relations avec une amie qu'elle avait gardée depuis le temps de sa jeunesse, cependant elle ne se rendait chez Marie que lorsque Monsieur Evenson était au travail ou qu'il était occupé autre part.

Ce mariage si contraignant et si dangereux pour Esmée était souvent le sujet de disputes entre les deux amies, Marie avait peur pour Esmée. Malheureusement, Esmée était convaincu que c'était de sa faute à elle, qu'elle faisait les choses mal et que son mari la punissait seulement pour ça. Pour elle, c'était mérité.

Ces visites che son amie était un vrai moment de détente pour Esmée, mais aujourd'hui, elle était arrivée en pleurant chez Marie. Ses larmes ne cessaient de dévaler son visage, elle hoquetait, tout en essayant de raconter son problème et le pourquoi de son état.

Marie était inquiète, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, cet homme avait-il encore frappé Esmée ? Oui, c'était une évidence, elle le savait.

Finalement, après s'être calmé, Esmée pu enfin parler.

-**Il t'a encore frappé** ? Demanda Marie, impassible

Esmée se contenta de hocher la tête, trop honteuse de parler de ça.

**-Il… Il m'a… J'ai eu très mal au ventre…** Sanglota Esmée

Marie lui demanda alors d'ôter sa robe, elle le fit, ses membres tremblant encore de peur. Son amie la soigna avec les moyens du bord et la berça, essayant de la réconforter alors qu'elle partait dans une nouvelle crise de larme incontrôlable.

**-Ma…Marie ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai… J'ai peur…**

**-Tu dois le quitter Esmée ! **

**-Je… Je ne peux pas... Il va lui faire du mal Marie, **fît Esmée, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

**-Mais de qui tu parle ? **

**-Je… Je suis enceinte… De lui…**

Marie ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, restant immobile, choquée de cette nouvelle, et puis elle se ressaisit, pur son amie qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais laisser Esmée dans les mains de cet animal – il ne méritait même pas le nom d'être humain. Elle décida qu'Esmée emménagerait dans son petit appartement. L'heure qui suivit, Marie et Esmée partirent chercher des affaires avant que Monsieur Evenson ne rentre et qu'il découvre que sa femme le quittait.

.

.

Les mois qui suivirent furent dur pour la future maman, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter à propos de son mari, elle avait peur qu'il la retrouve et lui fasse payer, alors elle n'osait pas sortir de l'appartement de son amie, elle n'allait qu'à l'hôpital, pour son bébé.

Marie se rendit compte de l'état moral de son amie, elle qui pleurait tous les soirs pour évacuer sa tristesse et sa peur, elle qui restait pelotonné dans une couverture à parler à son bébé tous les jours, elle qui n'avait comme seule motivation pour rester en vie que son enfant, elle qui vivait littéralement pour lui, et seulement pour lui.

Esmée arborait à présent un joli petit ventre, son bébé avait bien grandi et bougeait tous les jours, la future maman, bien que heureuse de bientôt rencontrer son petit ange, ne pouvait cacher à Marie son immense fatigue. Elle ne pouvait occulter l'angoisse qui se formait en elle lorsqu'elle pensait à son mari, ce stress ne faisait qu'accentuer un état morale et physique déjà plus qu'inquiétant.

C'est pour cela que Marie avait pris la décision d'emmener Esmée à l'hôpital.

_POV Carlisle_

.

.

J'avais pris ma garde depuis quelques heures maintenant, j'étais heureux lorsque le soir tombait et que je pouvais me rendre à mon travail. Les infirmières et mes collègues médecins se demandaient souvent pourquoi je ne venais travailler que la nuit tombée mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas leur répondre…

Comment leur dire que j'étais en fait un prédateur, un vampire qui traquait la moindre goutte de sang – bien que dans mon cas ce la ne soit que du sang animal, je me refusais à tuer un seul être humain contrairement aux autres gens de ma condition.

Je m'occupais des consultations, il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste une vieille dame qui s'était coupé avec un couteau alors qu'elle cuisinait et un petit garçon atteint de la grippe et sa mère inquiète sur l'état de santé de son fils.

J'étais en train de recoudre la main de la dame qui s'était coupé quand de nouvelles odeurs de sang humain me parvinrent, je refoulais l'afflux de venin devenu maintenant habituel et tournais la tête vers ces nouveaux arrivants.

C'était deux femmes, dont une enceinte d'après les battements de cœur que je percevais. La première femme, dès qu'elle me vît se dirigea vers moi, je ressentais une grande inquiétude émané d'elle, surement pour son amie. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait-elle un problème avec sa grossesse ? Cette jeune femme m'intriguait, mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par mes envies, il fallait que je reste concentré. Je me dépêchais de finir de recoudre cette vieille dame, ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qu'elle était en train de me dire à propos de son fils et sa femme…

Une fois ma tâche finie, je pus me concentrer sur le cas des deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle prit la parole, m'expliquant la raison de leur venue ici.

**-Bonjour, on est là pour mon amie, Esmée, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée et fait de nombreuses crises d'angoisse, je pense qu'avec sa grossesse c'est assez dangereux alors nous somme là.**

Je me sentis immédiatement concerné par cette jeune patiente, elle m'attirait malgré moi, j'avais comme la sensation que cette femme allait jouer un rôle capital dans ma vie ou plutôt dans ma non-vie…

Au final, son état était dû à des pics de stress trop important, je préconisais beaucoup de repos et aucune émotion trop violente. J'aurais voulu la retenir plus longtemps, lui parler encore et encore mais je savais que cela n'était pas raisonnable, j'étais un médecin et elle ma patiente et de plus j'étais un vampire alors qu'elle, était – certes une magnifique femme- mais malgré tout une humaine. Et puis Edward était mon compagnon – enfin plus un fils pour moi- et je me devais de m'occuper en priorité de lui, son apprentissage du régime végétarien n'était pas complètement achevé bien qu'il soit d'une volonté de fer.

Je laissais donc partir Esmée et son amie Marie – non sans avoir glisser quelques recommandations à Marie – chez elles.

.

.

Je ne revis pas Esmée Evenson avant des mois, je ne l'avais jamais oublié, je repensais à elle à chaque moment que j'avais de libre, Edward ne le supportait d'ailleurs que difficilement mais il se taisait et ne faisait pas de remarque sur ce sujet.

C'est un soir alors que je prenais tout juste ma garde qu'Esmée réapparu dans ma vie. Deux infirmiers discutaient d'un cas d'un des patients de l'hôpital, une jeune femme qui venait d'accoucher avait vu son fils mourir de maladie et elle s'était aussitôt donné la mort. Cela me fît penser à Esmée sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je pris part à la conversation des deux hommes, leur demandant des détails sur cette triste histoire jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Esmée ressorte. Je ne laissais rien paraître de mon état, je saluais rapidement les deux infirmiers et partit à toute vitesse à la morgue ou je supposais que son corps reposait. J'étais effondré, je ne la connaissais pas mais je ne parvenais pas à concevoir qu'une femme étant aussi douce ne soit plus de ce monde. Je ressentais le besoin viscérale de rester avec elle, de lui parler, de lui sourire…

Une fois arrivé à la morgue, un fol espoir s'abattit sur moi, je percevais grâce à mon ouïe vampirique un battement de cœur.

Faible, très faible, trop, mais un battement de cœur tout de même.

C'était elle.

Elle n'était pas morte.

Je devais me décider maintenant.

La laisser partir au ciel et rejoindre son fils ou la garder égoïstement avec moi ?

Je décidais pour une fois d'écouter mon cœur, j'embrassais délicatement sa bouche puis me penchais vers son cou offert à moi.

.

.

The End !

* * *

Votre avis compte énormément pour moi !

Al'


End file.
